


When You Have All the Time in the Universe

by facethestrange



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Sharing a cup of tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Death and Death of Rats take a tea break.
Relationships: Death (Discworld) & Death of Rats
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Friendship Flash Fall 2020





	When You Have All the Time in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).




End file.
